Dancing again: full, edited story
by Moon Rabbit28
Summary: ::nurceing wounded ego:: ok, i only got 1 review for chapter 5, so it must have sucked. in a last attempt to make my self feel inportant, i edited it, and re-posting. please, please review, it really hurts when you work so hard and get only 1 review.


Ok. 1 review. 1 on chapter 5. Pleeease remember, it really hurts the auther to go to the statistics page and see so few reviews. 634 hits, and only 1 review for chapter 5. Oh, the pain. So, in a weak attempt to re-inflait my ego, I edited, and now I'm reposing. Oh well. I'm even inviting flames. Anything, just please review it. Thanks. Remember, God bless Naoko Takeuchi. And please don't think I'm dissing those who bothered to review, I want you to know that I love you SO SO MUCH because when I go and see I have reviews, it helps. 

Disclamer: I don't own this, wonderful, perfect, amazing Naoko Takeuchi does, and after the amount of reviews I got, who would want to own this any way. 

Looking in her sky blue eyes, he couldn't help but feel like he was falling. Falling into a deep, blissful opening in her heart. She felt the same. As the music swelled, he held her closer, bringing her small china-doll like head to his chest. 

"Mamo-chan, I can hear your heart beating." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

'She' is Tsukino Usagi. Mamo-chan is more formally known as Chiba Mamoru, the one and only true love of Usagi. They had a love that truly, literally ascended time and space. 

Usagi had been Princess Serenity of the Moon in a past life. Her mother was Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of the Moon. Before the princess was even old enough to hold up her crown on her own, she had been engaged to Prince Endymion, also known in this life as Chiba Mamoru. The first time she ever met Endymion was at her coming-of-age party on the moon during her 16th year. Avoiding his eyes, she quickly swept hers over his arrogant face and muscular body. Taking another look at his face, she noticed a cocky smirk on his lips. Becoming immediately annoyed with the stuck up prince of Earth, she walked away. Spotting her cousin and close friend Minako, she ran to her. 

"Who in their right mind would go near that baka?" she whispered to her cousin Minako, the princess of Venus, jabbing her thumb in the direction of Endymion.

"Apparently Ms. arrogant her-self!" she replied in a laughing voice, pointing over at the Princess of Mars, who was doing her very best to saunter over to him. Her long, black hair was swept down as always, gently swaying over the back of her dark red evening gown. "I can't believe Rei is actually making a move on that earth trash! And she's always lecturing us about drooling over all the hunkmisters on _our_ planets. I think we should teach our fellow princess a lesson, what do you think?" Minako asked with a glint of mischief in her crystalline blue eyes.

Rubbing her hands together, Usagi grinned at her friend. Not even having to say yes, they began to advance towards the flirting pair. Going as quickly and quietly as possible in their high heels, they ran behind Rei. 

Suddenly struck with inspiration, Usagi slapped Rei on the back, looked up and escalated loudly, "Say Rei, remember that one time in the second grade when you forgot to wear your underwear to school? Wasn't that funny?" she practically yelled, glancing behind her at Minako, hinting for her to go. 

Rei's flirtatious smile froze on her face as she turned to face the two princesses. 

"What do you two think your doing?" she said through clenched teeth.

Getting Usagi's hint, Minako immediately jumped in with her own flattering memories of a second-grade Rei. "Oh, Rei, we were just casually strolling along memory lane, and we couldn't wait to share what we thought up! And Usagi, you know that doesn't even compare to the time she wet her pants every day of the week during nap time!" She said at the top of her lungs, looking strait at Endymion. He was getting redder and redder, almost to the point where he matched Rei's gown. 

"Oh yeah! Remember, she would wake up every day and cry, saying 'I had a booboo in my panties'!" Usagi stated.

By now, Minako and Usagi were near tears from laughing. All this time, Rei simply stood there, trying not to scream. But she couldn't help it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS A PARTY, AND A PARY FOR YOU USAGI AT THAT, AND I'M OVER HERE SIMPLY TRYING TO GET A BOYFRIEND YOU STUPID BUBBLEHEADS! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!" she screamed, losing her composure as quickly as if she had taken a mask off. Gaining it back just as quickly, she glanced at Endymion, then turned to glare at them. Without looking at the prince, she said, "I apologize for my friends. They have no lives, and are jealous of _me_. I'm sorry Endy, so sorry. But, luckily" she glared harder "they were just _leaving_." 

Turning back to Endymion, (who had remained quiet through out the entire ordeal), she slapped her saucy smile back on, and tried to re-start the conversation. 

Minako knew better then to mess with Rei after they had pushed her that far, so she took hold of Usagi by the elbow and tried to pull her away. Just then, Endymion looked up, and caught Usagi's train of sight immediately. 

She couldn't help but look, because in his stare, there was something… a glimmer of love, hate, want, need, pain, so much more….but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Feeling Minako yanking on her arm, she turned, and the gaze was broken. Even though their looks no longer met, the look in his ocean blue eyes stayed in her mind as Minako dragged her away from the quiet prince and fiery princess… 

***********************************************

Feeling a gentile tap on her shoulder, Rei turned around, only to be faced with Ami, smiling at her. "Oh hello Ami. I don't think I've introduced you to Endymion." She said gesturing to the tall man she had been dancing with.

"Yes, I know Endymion, we met once when I was visiting Earth with a class." She said nodding and smiling at him.

"Oh, well that's good. Can I help you Ami?" she asked politely trying to conceal her annoyance.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could cut in here for a second. You don't mind do you?" she asked in a most sugary-sweet, lady-like voice.

Looking relieved, Endymion broke in, "Of course she doesn't mind. This dance is just about over any way." Letting Rei's arms drop from the standard ballroom position they had been in, he stepped back, looked at Ami, and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Ami said with a smile as Rei glared at her, and then stalked away. "That was easier then I expected." She thought out loud. 

"Expected?" Endymion asked. "what, you mean this was planned?"

"In a way." She answered. Sheepishly, she tried to clear things up for him. "We heard Rei giving you an earful of not smiling or something like that, and we all decided to give you a break before she drove you back to a cave on your planet." She finished with a grin.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. She's quite a looker, but quite and ego and not much to talk to."

"I know what you mean." She said grinning. "Poor you. First she comes over here before you even get to meet the girl this party's for, and now your stuck with her the whole night."

"Yeah, you're right, I haven't met Princess Usagi yet. She's probably furious that no one has introduced us yet." He said shaking his head.

"Why would she be furious Endymion?" Ami asked, completely puzzled.

Clenching his jaw once again, he answered "As I'm sure you know, my father made me come here. For months now, he keeps expressing this huge need for me to meet princess Usagi and become friends with her for some reason. I'm sure her parents did the same." Shrugging his shoulders, he added, "And I just figured that she's used to be waited on hand and foot, and never having to wait for anything. So why _wouldn't_ a spoiled brat be angry about being prepared to meet me, and then having to wait so long just for the introductions the first time."

Smiling at his absolute misconception of Usagi, she simply shook her head. Usagi was the farthest thing from spoiled. "If that's what you think, then that's what you think."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Holding the calmness that made her the most levelheaded of the senshi, she shook her head as if to clear it, and simply answered, "Nothing Endymion. Forget I said anything. I'm sure you will meet Usagi before the night is over."

"What ever you say, Ami. I just can't figure out why my parents want me to meet some spoiled stuck up princess who's just going to think I should bow down and kiss her feet because her mother is Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Endymion, Usagi isn't like that."

Just then, the song ended, and another one started, leaving Endymion and Ami in the middle of a conversation.

"I don't think Rei will be happy if I steal you way for too long, so I'm going to go back to the girls. Be prepared, I think Minako is going to try and give you a break next."

"Which one's Minako?" Endymion asked, gesturing to the rest of the girls who were standing by the wall, talking and laughing.

"The one in the orange dress." She said pointing. "The one with the bright red hair bow." 

"Oh, ok. She's sort of pretty. Not as pretty as that one with the odango though." He said pointing at princess Usagi, with his eyes lighting up. "Is she going to try and give me a break too? What's her name?"

Grinning at the look on his face as he looked at Usagi, she said, "Oh, yes, she's one of our friends. She's agreed to help your cause too."

Turning to her with a boy-in-the-candy-store look, he asked her again, "What's her name?"

"Oh Endymion, you'll find out later. I'm going to go before Rei beheads me." She said as she started to advance towards the rest of the girls.

Turning only to see Ami walk up, Rei quickly finished what she was saying, tossed the rest of the girls a confident smile, and with out a word, walked back to a not-so pleased Endymion. Briskly covering up his frown with a blank face, he nodded to her, and took her hands, beginning to dance again. 

Trying not to laugh, Makoto pointed at Endymion. "Did you see his face when Rei started to walk up to him? Poor guy, I bet he's going nuts. He hasn't even gotten to sit down the whole time!"

"Yes. He's handling it well though." Said Minako. 

Looking at them, Usagi shook her head and said "Guys, I'm sure he's a big boy. He can handle him self." Catching them before they could contradict her, she added with firmness, "and Rei."

Catching the hint of jealousy in her voice, Minako asked with a sly smile, "So, Usagi, do you want to save him next?"

Glaring at her, Usagi said, "Minako, I don't really know if I want to dance with him anymore."

"No Usagi, you have to dance with him!" Ami interrupted with urgency.

"Why Ami? Why is it so important Usagi dance with him?" Minako asked turning to her.

Blushing heavily, Ami stuttered out a weak 'no reason.'

"Suuuure Ami." Minako said sarcastically. "Usagi, don't back out now. This is the only fun we're having."

Reluctantly, Usagi agreed.

"Good." Minako said with a smile. "But until then, why don't you go dance with Seiya? It might be a while before Rei lets us break in again. You know he's always liked you." She said teasingly.

Grinning at Minako, Usagi laughed. "Seiya? OK. But you have to go dance with Taiki and Yaten." 

Taiki and Yaten are friends of Seiya's. They aren't royalty of any kind, but they are close friends of Neo-Queen Serenity's, and Senshi as well. Taiki and Yaten have had mad crushes on Minako for ages, even though she has no interest. Usagi has knows Seiya for quite some time, but never truly gained a liking for him, even though he is fully mad about her.

"Taiki? Yaten? Jeeze, Usagi. Pick the two guys who won't leave me alone!"

"Well Minako, that's the trade off. I dance with Seiya, he'll think I'm beginning to love him, betrothed or not. You dance with one of them, it's the same thing, and we can put up with it together." She finished with self-satisfaction.

Grumbling, Minako agreed. 

"Wonderful!" Usagi said, mocking Minako's happiness when Ami had agreed to dance with Endymion, prompting all the other girls to laugh. "So I'll go get a Seiya for meeee," she said pointing at herself, "And a Taiki for youuu." She added, turning her finger on Minako, rubbing it in.

Taking hold of her shoulders and pushing her in the direction of the other guys, Minako replied in an annoyed voice "Yeah, you just go do that Odango Atama."

Spinning on her heel to face Minako, Usagi simply stuck out her tongue and said, "Don't call me Odango Atama." Sticking her nose in the air (mocking Rei) she added, "I'm the princess of the Moon. So from now on, little Venus princess, you will only address me as _Princess_ Usagi." 

Laughing at the thought, Minako replied "The day I address you as Princess Usagi at will, shall be the day you and..." at this time, she was thinking extremely hard to think of an insult. Then it hit her. "The day you and Prince Endymion are married and crowned King and Queen of the Universe." With this, Makoto and Ami, who had been standing by silently, doubled over laughing. Usagi simply looked at her skeptically. 

"So let me get this straight," Usagi said, rubbing her chin in deep thought. "The day Endymion and I are united in Holy matrimony, and are crowned King and Queen of the universe, you will call me Princess Usagi?"

"That's right." Minako answered, nodding her blond head.

"So you're never going to call me Princess Usagi?" She asked in a whining voice.

"That's the point." Minako said grinning.

"Stinky Minako," Usagi said with a pout. "Before you can say anything, I'm just going to go get Seiya and Taiki." She called to them as she spun on her heel and walked away.

Minako watched her go, and then turned back to Makoto and Ami, in a futile attempt to re-gain a conversation with her friends and fellow Senshi. But, just when she opened her mouth to say something to the pair, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to see what is was, she heard Makoto whisper to Ami, "I can understand why Rei likes him so much! Endymion's a total hunkmister!"

Struggling back a laugh, Minako turned to face Endymion and Rei, who was lovingly attached to Endymion's arm like a leech.

"Hello Rei." She said smiling at her friend. Turning her head to face Endymion, she curtsied and said in her rehearsed princess voice, "My name is Minako, Princess of Venus. I do not believe we have met. Are you Endymion, the Prince of Earth that Rei has apparently fallen head-over for?"

Giving her a weird look, he stuttered out an 'I think I am'. 

"Well, Endymion, it's very nice to meet you." She said smiling. "Would you like to dance?" she asked, totally shocking Makoto and Ami, who had been standing by, holding back laughter at the look on the steaming Rei's face.

His face lighting up at the chance to get away from the aggressive Fire princess, he eagerly agreed. 

"Wonderful." Spotting Usagi approaching with Seiya and Taiki with on her arms, she looked at Endymion, and quickly added, "Let's go!" Minako said in a loud voice, grabbing a totally surprised Endymion by the wrist, and pulling him onto the dance floor. 

This, of course, was the last straw. Poor Makoto and Ami lost any chance of keeping a straight face, nearly winding up rolling on the floor cracking up. The whole time, Rei looked on, her arms crossed over her chest, her face turning red, and her nose in the air. 

"If he wanted to dance with her so much, he could have said so."

"Rei, you know you would have been mad any way. You hate losing guys. To any one!" Usagi said. After witnessing the scene that had just occurred, She had walked up with Seiya and Taiki in just enough time to hear Rei's jealous statement.

Turning to her, Rei said in a snotty voice, "Usagi, stay out of this."

Trying to keep a straight face, Usagi agreed. Trying to get one last poke in, she let go of the guy's arms and whispered under her breath, "Jealous." Then put her arms up, acting like she were protecting her self, as Rei turned to her and glared, but then shrugged it off, and started talking to Makoto and Ami.

"Usagi, will you dance with me? Please?" Seiya asked in a pleading voice. "That's what you brought us over here for any way. Come on," he begged with his voice as he took hold of her hand, and tried to pull her out onto the floor.

"Seiya…"she paused, as she searched for a reason to stay behind with her friends. "Seiya, um…but what would Taiki do?" she asked, silently praying that he would feel obligated to stay here with his friend, instead of dancing.

"I'll dance with Taiki." Makoto volunteered, grinning at her chance to dance with her secret crush of a few years. It was worth the chilling death glare that Usagi was giving her out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her crystal blue eyes strait on Seiya, she forced a smile, and agreed to dance, trying not to choke on her words. "Common Seiya, lets go." Now that Minako wasn't there to suffer with her, she wasn't sure it was worth it. 

His eyes lighting up, looking like some one had turned on a lamp in them. "Really! Oh, this is great Usagi! Common Taiki, get Makoto and lets go!" he escalated with joy in his voice as he took Usagi by the hand.

"I hope you girls can entertain your selves without me." Usagi said turning to Rei and Ami, giving them a pleading look.

"Oh don't worry Odango Atama. We'll have plenty of fun here." Rei said smiling, letting all of her smug smile show in her voice. She knew Usagi didn't like Seiya in the way he wanted, and this must be pure agony for her. "Have fun Odango."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!!" Usagi yelled back at her as Seiya pulled her onto the ballroom floor, his eagerness nearly causing her to trip on her long silver princess gown. 

"Graceful Usagi, graceful." Rei whispered under her voice, just loud enough for Ami to hear.

Trying not to laugh at Usagi and Rei's bartering, she chastised Rei. "You should leave her alone. It's not like she * tries* to be clumsy. She was just born that way. Same way you were born with a horrible temper." Seeing Rei glare at her, she apologized.

Crossing her arms and shaking her head, Rei disagreed. "Any way, she's a princess. She should know by now not to try and look back to yell when someone's pulling on your arm." Cracking a huge grin, she added, "Especially someone as eager as Seiya!"

At this, even someone as level headed as Ami couldn't keep from smiling. and that is just what she did.

"Poor guy. He likes her so much. But she's never going to like him." Ami said, glancing up at Rei, who because of her shoes was 3 inches taller then the blue-haired princess.

"Yeah." She agreed as she began to twirl her raven colored hair around her index finger. "Oh well." Taking her finger out of her hair, and pointing it at Makoto and Taiki, who were fast dancing to the slow song, she asked, "They make a cute couple, don't they?"

Laughing at the expression on Taiki's face when Makoto twirled him around, she agreed. "They look precious. Too bad he's head over for Makoto." 

"Yeah." Rei said nodding. "Ami?" Rei asked, out of thin air.

"Hm?" Ami asked, still staring out at Taiki at Makoto, who had started to slow down, and dance normally.

"Do you ever wish you knew who you were betrothed to?" she asked, still staring at the floor, and catching the water princess entirely off guard. This was a totally taboo subject. The princesses were taught since childhood that they were betrothed to a prince from another planet, and until the day they met, it was impolite to talk about them. Luckily, it was a law that marriage should be for love. if once the prince and princess met, and didn't love each other, they could call off the engagement. But still, many of the princesses longed to know whom they were promised to before birth. Even if it did take out some of the surprise and adventure.

"Why do you ask?" Ami asked, knitting her eyebrows in curiosity. 

"Don't you think it would be nicer to know, instead of just wandering around. I mean, what if you did wind up meeting them, and then hated them?"

Turning away from Makoto and Taiki, and towards Rei with concern in her eyes, Ami answered, "Well, Rei, you know you can always cut off the engagement."

Spinning on her heel to face Ami, Rei shook her head. "That's like getting a divorce. It just…" she looked down, searching for a way to describe it. "It just doesn't seem right." She finally finished, nodding her head, as if to convince her self. 

"I never thought of it that way Rei. I guess I'm just not as worried about those things like you or Usagi." Ami answered, turning her head back to the floor.

Slapping her smile back on, Rei shook her head and stuttered out, "Never mind. I'm sorry I said anything. I'm just in a sentimental mood." Trying to change the subject, the laughed nervously to get Ami's attention. "Look at Usagi and Seiya." She said, gesturing towards them with her head.

Looking over, Ami grinned. Seiya was beaming, but Usagi looked as if she were being held captive in the Moon family's dentist office. Finally, the song ended, and Usagi nearly ran off the floor back to the safety of her friends, with Seiya trailing on her heels.

Finally reaching the safe haven of Ami and Rei, Usagi smiled. Just then, Seiya walked up behind her and put his arms around her slim waist. Taking his wrists, she pulled them off, and stepped away, ignoring the puppy eyes Seiya was giving her.

"Usagi, would you like to dance again? I would be honored." Seiya asked her, taking her by the hand again.

Trying her best not to yank it away, Usagi pulled her hand from his, and declined. "Maybe Rei would like to dance with you," she suggested as she virtually shoved Rei towards him, ignoring the look she was giving her.

"Well…er, OK? Would you like to Rei?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"No thank you Seiya, I think Endy is waiting for me." She said quickly as she stepped away and dashed towards a chatting Minako and Endymion.

"What about you Ami? Would you like to dance with this nice guy while I go powder my nose?" Usagi asked, pleading to Ami with her eyes.

"Uh, ok. Let's go Seiya." Ami agreed reluctantly as he took her by the hand and escorted her onto the floor.

Taking this opportunity to rush back to her room and get away from him for a while, Usagi stole away down one of the castle's corridors towards her suite. 

Even though she knew the corridors like the back of her hand, she still lightly traced her hand along the dark wall of the hall way out of habit. About half way there, she went to turn into another hallway, but instead of walking into the open space, she walked straight into something that felt like a wall. 

Not being able to catch her self before she fell, she laughed at herself under her breath. Attempting to stand and brush off her dress, she looked up, only have her eyes meet with the dark ocean blue ones that she knew immediately. After all, who could forget eyes like Endymion's?

**************************************************

"Endymion…what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be dancing with Rei?" Usagi asked, tilting her head to the side, keeping her gaze still locked into his midnight eyes. The moment they had first locked gazed, that look in his eyes was there again, but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you. How do you know my name?" he asked aghast, returning the gaze. _'It's that girl. That one Ami said was going to dance with me….she's so beautiful…her hair is the color of the sun from Earth…'_ he thought staring at her, drinking in her loveliness. 

Grinning at his question, she eagerly answered him. "I am so sorry, we haven't been introduced. I already know very well, that you are Prince Endymion, heir to the Earth Throne. But I do not think you know me. I," she said, bowing into a curtsey. "Am Princess Usagi, heir to the Moon Kingdom throne." She finished, starting up out of the curtsey. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, my mother has told me so much." She added, now standing up straight, smiling at him. _'He's handsome for an earth prince…his eyes are so deep…I have never seen eyes like his…so much going on inside of them…' _the little voice inside her whispered to her as she studied him, waiting for a reply.

__

'She has such a wonderful voice…her skin looks so soft…that silver dress brings out the color of her hair….oh goodness, did she just say she was Princess Usagi!?' He continued to think as she spoke. Giving her his practiced prince grin, and tried not to let on that she was nothing like he was prepared for. "oh, so you are the infamous Princess Usagi? It's…" he paused, thinking of a word to throw her off, "it's nice to meet you, finally." Endymion said. Then, after bowing as a sign of respect, he inquired, "So you're a friend of Princess Rei's?" 

She nodded. "I apologize for her hanging all over you tonight, she's just the aggressive type." She said, smiling at him. Looking at the floor, she broke the stare they had been holding since they started talking. Inwardly, he frowned. He had loved staring in her eyes, loved staring at her. Little did he know she was inwardly cursing herself for breaking the intense gaze that she would never forget. Then she added, "I also apologize if we embarrassed you, Minako and I were extremely bored. We always have to go to these stupid parties. They got old and boring after we turned 12, but our mother's still force us to come." Then she made a face to prove her point. 

Then, Endymion, Prince of Earth did something he hadn't done all night. He smiled at her. A real smile. Not the cocky, self-centered smirk that, besides a blank look, was the only thing to grace his lips all evening. But a smile. A grin. Something the princess of Fire was begging to see. Then he started to laugh. "I know how that feels," he said. _'what are you doing? You aren't supposed to have a good time! She's just some girl…why am I acting like this?' _he thought to himself when he realized the goofy smile he was giving this beautiful princess. "My father forced me to come. I really actually was scared. I've never been to the Moon before. I've been to all the planets in the system, but I haven't been to the Moon." _'Oh crap, did I just * admit* I was afraid to come to the Moon? Why would I tell any body that, let alone someone I just met!'_

She stared at him with intrigue. He was different. She had seen guys act like this over Minako, Rei, even Makoto and Ami, but never her. He was sweet. "You don't have to be worried. The Moon is a wonderful place." She said with assurance. "To be honest, I've never been to Earth." She added sheepishly.

His smile grew even wider. "It's a beautiful planet. I hope you can come one day." He invited as he stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his. They were so soft, so warm. He didn't want to let go. _'Baka! What am I doing?' _then he answered his own question._ 'I know what I'm doing. I'm falling in love with her…'_

She griped his hands, marveling at how warm they were. _'oh goodness, Endymion, please don't let go of my hands! I'm falling in love with you, please do ever let go of my hands…'_

"Hey Usagi!! Where are you!? Your mom's looking for you!" came the voice of Makoto as she walked down the corridor, almost running right into Usagi and Endymion. Seeing that their hands were intertwined, and also seeing the death glare they were both giving her, she suddenly got very embarrassed. Pushing it down, she recited what the message the Queen had given her to pass to Usagi. "Usagi, your mother said it was time for you to get your princess rear out in the main hall, because if you don't, she won't be happy. I wouldn't recommend making you mother mad, maybe you better get out there." She said, waving her hand in the direction of the main hall. "I'll go tell them I found you and told you." Walking up to Usagi patted her on the back, and whispered, "Bravo girl. Don't worry, Fire lady won't find out." Then she spun on her heal and left, leaving Usagi with an expression that looked like a mix of horror and humor. 

Turning to Endymion, she smiled. "I think I should be going, if I don't, Mother will come looking for me, and I don't want her to be mad, not at my party." She dropped her hands from his, both of them frowning inwardly at the loss of warmth. She too, then turned on her heal, and began to walk back towards the main hall. 

"Wait! Usagi, do you think you would like to dance with me later, if I can ever get away from Rei?" he asked, trying to keep the pleading from his voice.

She grinned and nodded. "I think it's my turn to 'save' you next," she said with a laugh in her voice. "so of course." She turned, and continued down the hall, thinking about how warm his hands were and how deep his eyes were.

He watched her go. As she turned to corner, he did something even more uncharacteristic. He pumped his fist in the air, and muttered a hushed 'Yes!' He turned down another corridor, and took another way back to the party, humming to himself, and not caring if someone heard or saw him. 

Just then, he entered the ballroom, and saw something that made his blood run cold. Seiya had Usagi bent back by the waist, kissing her. 

*************************************************************

He froze as a thousand thoughts ran through his head._ 'He's kissing **MY**_ _Usagi!! That jerk, how could he do this?! I should pound him, show him what happens when you mess with the a prince in love!' _then a horrible, painful thought filled his head, running in circles around his brain, making his ocean blue eyes cloud over with hurt and fear. _'What if she wants him to kiss her?' ._He slowly turned around, and broke into a desperate run. Out of the ballroom, out of the hallways, out of the palace. Running until his lungs nearly burst, and before he ran completely off the palace grounds, he stopped him self. "I can't let him have her. I can't! I love her!!" he yelled, falling to his knees, beating the helpless ground beneath him with his fists. 

Just then, back in the ballroom, a muffled scream erupted from the mouth of a blond odango-clad princess. Mustering up all her strength, she pushed Seiya away with her hands. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MOON DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, then turning from him and wiping her small mouth with the back of her hand. Her desperate plea made every one in the room to stop, turn and stare at the trebling princess. 

Just as the scream escaped Usagi's lungs, Neo-Queen Serenity turned from her conversation with the King of Earth, on her face a pure look of shock and anger. After her mind registered what Usagi had said, and why, she marched angrily over to Seiya, her long silver hair flowing behind her. Even though he was much taller, she seamed 10 times his height because of the glare she was giving him. Putting her clenched fists on her hips, she struggled to calm her self. 

Once that was achieved, she squinted her eyelids until they were mire slits. "What_, exactly_ do you think you are doing to my daughter?" she asked, putting so much anger and firmness in her voice, that it alone frightened him.

Putting his hands up, as if protecting him self, he stepped back and stuttered, "She's been flirting with me all night! I thought she would like me to kiss her!" he said turning to Usagi for sympathy, then back to the Queen.

Keeping her eyes glued on Seiya, she asked, "Usagi, did you want this man to kiss you?"

Shaking her already trembling head violently, she denied it. "Mother, I was talking to Prince Endymion in the hall way when Makoto came and told me I should get back in here. I walked in, and this…this, baka, grabbed me and practically assaulted me!" she said, pointing at Seiya, who was currently staring at the floor, his face red and his fists clenched. 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Neo-Queen Serenity glared harder at Seiya. "Well, apparently she _didn't_ want you to kiss her. Now what do you have to say?" 

Keeping his eyes trained to the floor, he stayed silent.

"Well, if you won't say anything in your defense, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said, pointing to the crystal double-doors of the palace.

He didn't move a muscle. 

"_Now_, Seiya."

He lifted his head, until he was staring at the Queen, his eyes cold and hard. Slowly turning until he faced Usagi. Without warning, he began to scream at her. "You stupid slut! You led me on to believe that you wanted me, and then you pull a stunt like this!! You wanted me to kiss you, you always have, but that stupid _prince _of earth comes along, and your star struck!" 

With that, the king of earth had had enough. He had always thought of Usagi as a daughter to him, and this was going to far. Walking up to him, he seized Seiya by the arms and began to pull him towards the doors. But Seiya continued to yell.

"You are just some stupid, whinny-spoiled brat who will never be good enough to rule!!"

Usagi didn't even bother to watch him go. She ran over to her friends, Makoto and Rei being literally held back by Minako and Ami. Minako let go of Rei and pulled her now crying cousin into a hug. 

Seeing Neo-Queen Serenity coming towards the group, Minako let go of Usagi. 

Pulling her daughter into her own embrace, Neo-Queen Serenity suggested that the girls take Usagi to her room, or at least out of the main hall to help her calm down. The girls agreed and assorted Usagi out of the room.

Neo-Queen Serenity turned back to the guests. "Friends, I think maybe this should be the end of tonight. I'm sorry this had to happen. We'll finish celebrating some other time. Don't worry about your daughters, I think it would be best they can stay with Usagi for now. She needs her friends. I'll make sure they get home tomorrow." She said. With that, the Kings and Queens all began to leave. All but one. 

"Serenity, have you seen Endymion?" the king of earth asked as she walked up to him. 

Shaking her head, she said, "No, I haven't seen him since he was dancing with Rei." Then it dawned on her. "In fact, that was right before I sent Makoto to go find Usagi. You don't think they were together do you?" she asked, her eyes brightening, already knowing the answer. 

Nodding his head, he answered, "I hope so. It will be so much easier to tell them they are betrothed if they have already met and become friends. Or more." 

Suddenly becoming very frightened, Serenity's sky blue eye's clouded over. "What if he saw what Seiya did to her? You've said before how passionate he is. What if he has already fallen in love with her, and saw Seiya kissing her?" they looked at eachother, both realizing how sticky the situation had become. 

Back in Usagi's room, Ami, Minako and Rei were trying to stop Usagi's trembling, as Makoto paced and ranted, her violent nature showing through her practiced calm.

"What a baka!!" Makoto yelled nearly at the top of her lungs as Rei helped Usagi into a soft chair in her room. 

"I'm just glad the only people here is us and our parents." Ami said, patting Usagi on the back, gesturing to the other girls with her other hand. 

Looking up, Usagi furrowed her brow. "You aren't the only ones here." 

Getting very confused, Makoto halted her pacing, and walked over to her. Kneeling in front of her, she asked, "What do you mean Usagi?"

She buried her blond head in her hands, as new wave of tears rushed over her. "Endymion was here too." She said between painful, racking sobs. "he was coming out after me. He saw what happened." She took a shaking deep breath, and added, "He ran out. He left, he's gone. He won't even want to look at me now…" Her tears came faster as she began to shake again. 

"Oh no, Usagi." Makoto said in a hushed voice. All the other's just looked at her with sympathy. They hadn't been there when Makoto was, they didn't see the way Usagi and Endymion had been looking at each other.

"I'm in love with him," she said, expecting the girls to give her a lecture about 'earth trash', or at least Rei to blow up at her…but nothing, they just waited for her to continue. She took a shaky breath, and finished what she was saying. "and Seiya destroyed it all…" Usagi couldn't stand it any more. She got up and ran out of her room. Down the same halls out the same door Endymion had taken not long before.

Brushing away her tears, Usagi stepped onto the grounds of the palace. She knew what would make her feel better. She had always loved flowers. She would take a walk in the garden. It might not get rid of the feeling the Endymion had left forever, but it would at least surround her with comforting things. 

Stepping into the garden, she began to pace around. Not being able to help it, she fell to the ground. Burying her head in her hands, in her hands once again, she began to cry. 

At that same time, not far away, Endymion too was sitting. But his crying spell had ended. He had just met her, and yet, the pain was so great the he had gone numb long ago. He just sat there in the silence. Not long after escaping the palace, he had decided to go to the palace garden. He had always felt connected with flowers. They comforted him, made him feel at peace. He even carried a small red Earth rose up his sleeve whenever he traveled. Remembering it was there, he took it out. Twirling it between his thumb and index finger, he studied it, inhaling the sent that reminded him so much of being a child.

Just then, a small, sad sound reached his ears. Startled, he looked up, and strained to figure out what the sound was.

Some one was crying.

Carefully sliding the rose back up his sleeve, he stood, and walked quietly towards the direction of the sound. Rounding the corner of an 8-foot tall Moon orchid bush, he saw what was making the sound. There, sitting on the soft ground was Usagi. Her hair was strewn about over her, cascading over her shoulders, making her look like a small child. Staying as quiet as possible, he crept up behind the weeping princess. _His_ weeping princess. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was only feet away from her. But he hesitated. _'What is she going to think now that I ran out? What if she hates me for not sticking up for her? What is she didn't want me to stick up for her?' _he thought, his heart aching with the last idea. _'But then why would she be crying? Something horrible must have happened. Oh please, let her be here because of me. She looks so beautiful, so innocent…so perfect.' _Gritting his teeth in confusion, he made up him mind. _'I can't let her continue to cry. She sounds so sad. I love her. Even if she doesn't want me, I have to help her stop crying.' _With that, he pulled the rose out of his sleeve. And without a second thought, he closed the gap between them in a few silent strides. Kneeling next to her, he held the rose out in front of her, and said in a gentle, hushed voice, "Please don't cry anymore Usagi."

Her weeping stopped immediately. She lifted her head out of her hand slowly, until her eyes met with his once again. She froze as he threw his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, the rose falling to the ground, forgotten. As he stroked her hair, he murmured over and over, "I'm so sorry for running Usagi, I should have stayed and stuck up you. He didn't have a right to do that to you…" he took her chin and lifted her head to where her face was looking up at his. "Unless you wanted him to that is…" he added, looking away.

She pulled back away from him, her face showing just how hurt she felt by the comment. "Endymion…" she reached up, and placed her hand on his warm cheek, guiding his face back to face hers. "Endymion, I'm so sorry. I didn't want him to kiss me, he just grabbed me when I walked back in. I saw you, and when you ran out, and I got scared that you'd left."

He smiled at her. "How could I leave?" he asked. " You still owe me a dance, don't you?" he added, helping her to her feet off of the ground. 

Circling his graceful neck with her slender arms, she smiled back at him, the look in her eyes expressing the large amount of love she was feeling for him. He saw it, and replied to it out loud.

"I love you Princess Usagi. I love you so much." He said, his broad smile making his eyes crinkle up. The gap between their faces gradually decreasing as he leaned in towards her as his arms found their way around her tiny waist. "Wait," he said at the last second, pulling back. "I don't want to make the same mistake Seiya did." He said, the look on his face showing how much he wanted to kiss her. 

Usagi grinned mischievously at him. Taking his head in her hands, he pulled his face down until their lips touched. 

It was magic. Everything else disappeared. The hurt, the confusion, the garden around them, every thing. 

Right when they felt their lungs were about to burst, the kiss broke. Laying her head to his chest, Usagi smiled. 

Kissing the top of her head, inhaling the sent of her hair, Endymion got an idea. "You still want to save me from princess Rei?"

Lifting her head from his chest, and looking up from him, her smile grew wider as she realized what he was asking her. "I better not have to save you from her."

Making his face look like he was hurt, he asked her, "So that means you won't dance with me?"

Laughing, she stood up on her tiptoes to where she was even with his face. Kissing him on the cheek, she whispered in soft, loving voice, "I think you know the answer to that one Endymion…." Lowering her self back to her normal height, she placed her head back on his chest.

And with that, they began to dance, to a music that only existed in the world they had created with their love for eachother.

At that moment, time stopped. It stopped for them every time they held eachother. And it still stopped for them, 1000 years later, in the present, where they are now. 

"I'm surprised you can hear my heart beating Usako. My heart is with you, it always has been. And it always will be," Mamoru said, nuzzling his face into her silky hair. "And now that's official." He added. 

Within seconds of saying that, the music that had been playing ended. unwillingly pulling apart, Usagi and Mamoru separated, and then, looked over to where her father was sitting. He smiled at the pair, and nodded. He knew what he was supposed to do. he stood, and cleared his throat. He had been dreading this night for years. But he knew it was time.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, thank you for coming here tonight. If you will, please, I think that we should give a toast. Usagi, Mamoru, I love you both very much, and I know you will have all the happiness in the universe." Holding up his glass of champagne, he smiled. 

"To the new bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Chiba Mamoru..."


End file.
